The Son of War: Ch. 7
The Son of War: Chapter 7: Tony Killing the wolves was a piece of cake. Getting away from the explosion without letting the cops see them was harder than is seemed. They took a bus all the way back to Seattle. Tony had disagreed to go, but after some arguing Rhea had won out. Now they were on a bus back home. Along the way Rhea told him everything. She told him about her meeting with the dead hippie Romulus, the fox girl Sybl and her weird prophecy, as well as the Legion of Wolves, and her battle with Lupus. All this came hard at Tony, but he put on a straight face to show Rhea he wasn't weak. SCREECH! The bus stopped and a kid got on. He had black eyes, long auburn hair, and was wearing a white T-shirt, with jeans, and long, white golves. A backpack was slung across his shoulder. He moved all the way to the back and sat in an empty seat behind Tony and Rhea. "Tony...that kid. His aura...it's powerful..." Rhea whispered to him. "What?" Tony asked. He couldn't sense it. The bus continued driving. It stopped again and a frail old man got on. He was dressed from head to toe in a brown cloak that covered his head. He sat two seats in front of them. "That man...his aura...is way too powerful...like yours...." Rhea whispered again. "I have no idea what your talking-" The bus came to and abrupt halt. The tires screeched as the driver shifted it into park. He stood, a cap on his head and an evil glare in his eyes. "You three, get off my bus now...." he growled. But it wasn't a low rumble, like a regular man, it was an animal's growl....like a wolf. "Run now," Rhea said. She turned around towards the kid behind them. "You. You're coming with us." "What?" his voice was cracked, like he'd just been a fire. "RUN NOW!" But there was no escape. The bus driver morphed into a giant red wolf, wearing black battle armor, he was blind and his nose was missing. "It's Remus, Lupus's lieutenant! He can't smell or see, but he can hear better then any human or wolf! That's how he was driving the bus, sound! He's going to eat us if we give him the chance!" Rhea screamed. "Then let's not give him that chance," the boy said. "Oh, and by the way I'm Reece." "I'm Rhea. Nice to meet you Reece." "Tony," Tony said. Remus flew at them, claws extended. "Don't make a sound," Rhea whispered. "Even the slightest vibration in the air will alert him." They dodged silentley and pinned themselves to the walls. The wolf stood still, ears perked in the air like a dog waiting to be fed. Tony breathed silentley, and slid his hand slowly into his pocket. In one swift motion, he drew his scythe and sliced Remus's left ear off. The wolf roared with anger and pounced, but Tony ducked just in time. He dashed forward and slammed into the body of the wolf sending it flying against the other side of the bus. Rhea drew Leonidas and Romulus, she'd gotten pretty handy with double blades. She brought them down on Remus's back and they slid right into this skin. But Remus only roared and didn't disentegrate. He leaped at Reece, but the kid swiftly dodged and jumped off the opposite wall. He whisked his hand out swiftly from his pocket and drew a long staff with wings and two snakes- one gold, one silver- were wrapped around it. The snakes flew off and flung themselves around Reece's neck. Reece brought the winged staff down onto Remus's back and he flipped over and out the window. "EVERYONE, GET OFF THE BUS!!!!" Tony screamed. People began trampling eachother and piling off the bus in clusters, kicking eachother in the face and pushing eachother around. Remus ripped through the hard metal sides of the bus and snapped his jaws open and closed. "Lupus shall be avenged!!!" Remus roared. He lunged and flew and Rhea but she feinted left and the giant wolf slammed into the old man dressed in the brown cloak. "Idiot human, move." "I am no human, you foul waist of fur." The old man dropped his robes, and Tony prepared to barf, but instead of an old man underneath there was a glowing white man. His skin was made of rain drops- seriously. It was clear grey, just like the gloomy rain. Lightning filled his eye sockets, and his gaseous hair was slicked back and whisping around like a brewing storm. He wore nothing but a short white cape that you could see clearly through his raid drop abs, and and giant fluttering wings made of storming rain potruded from his back. He wore a white kilt and brown sandals, and a glowing warmth flew off his body. "No...." Remus roared. "By the gods...." Rhea gasped. "Holy mother-" Tony and Reece began. "BOW BEFORE EURUS, THE GOD OF EAST WIND!" The water man said. Rhea bowed and Tony and Reece followed. "I bow to no one," Remus growled. Eurus, the god of east wind, glared at Remus and his eyes sparkled like a million whats of electricity. He wrapped his hand around Remus's neck and held the wolf up. "You. Will. Bow." The god hissed. He squeezed his fist, and there was a crack, a yelp, and Remus's head fell in a bowing motion, limp and lifeless. The god of the east stared at the three kids. "You," he growled at Tony. "Son of Ares. Stand." Tony stood, not wanting to end up like Remus. Eurus raised a watery finger, and tapped his forehead. Eurus body began to swirl and bubble and visions of Tony's past and future began to appear on Eurus's liquid skin. "I see your past and your future, son of War. It is not pretty. You will face betrayal by the one you love most, you will find yourself with a choice to make, and in the end you will choose to save yourself or your friends." Tony was shocked. This dude made of water had just flat out told him his entire future. "Do not try to change any of this," Eurus said. "No matter what you do, you can not prevent the events to come. The new lord of the wolves will rise in 3 days. Your task is to defeat him before he can come to power. I assume the girl has the prophecy?" "Yes, Lord Eurus," Rhea replied. Eurus nodded then turned to Reece and Tony. "Watch the girl. She has a secret that she has not yet revealed to you." Tony glanced at Rhea who looked frozen to the bone. Eurus opened his hand. A bag appeared in his hand; a brown bag with the symbol of a giant tree with a billion branches and one golden apple in the center on it. "Open this bag when the time is right, and trust me you will know when that time is." "What's inside?" Reece asked. "Open it at the right time, and you will see." "Oh," Reece replied and Tony could tell a feeling of temptation was growing inside him. "Do not try to open it to soon, though. The power inside will eat you alive, Reece Evergreen. You can not hadle it, child of Hermes." "Wait, so both of you are demigods?" Rhea gasped. Tony felt face palming himself right in the nose. He'd completely forgotten to mention that he was a "son of Ares." "Uh....yeah. Whatever that is," Reece muttered. "A demigod, you noobs," Eurus said, "is the product of a mortal man or woman and a god or goddess. Demigods have the blood of gods and humans in them, making them twice as dangerous and vulnerable to monsters and mortals. And yes, girl, this young man is a spawn of the war god and this other young man is a child of the messenger. " "I have no idea what your talking about. I do not pay attention in Mythology Class-" "IT IS NOT MYTHOLOGY, BOY!" Eurus sparked all over. "It is real life. You are super fast because your father is super fast. You have the caduceus because your father's symbol is a caduceus. And Tony, you have yet to find out, but your "Fits of Rage" will soon become reality. Let your anger break free when this happens." "Um....sure, no problem." The rain god looked at Rhea with an evil glare in his stormy eyes, snapped his fingers and dissapeared. "Well that was plesant-" but before Tony could finished, a voice rang out. It was Eurus's. "I've left you a 'wake up call' demigods....and wolf girl." Remus's head twitched and his blind eyes began to open. "Crap, he revived the stupid wolf! Run!" Rhea shouted. They bolted out the brutally ripped bus side and bolted down the street towards Canada Next Chapter: The Son of War: Ch. 8 Category:The Son of War Category:Chapter Page